1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic electroluminescent display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display apparatus is a display including a plurality of organic electroluminescent devices. Since organic electroluminescent display apparatuses have high contrast and can be easily manufactured in a small thickness, these display apparatuses have attracted attentions as a promising candidate of a flat panel display. The organic electroluminescent display apparatuses also have an advantage that the response speed thereof is higher than that of a liquid crystal display and hence the organic electroluminescent display apparatuses are suitable for displaying dynamic images.
In a display region of an organic electroluminescent display apparatus, for example, subpixels each including an organic electroluminescent device for outputting any one of red, green and blue lights are arranged two-dimensionally and with high definition. Furthermore, by controlling the quantity of light emitted from each of the subpixels, a desired full color image can be displayed.
As a method for manufacturing a display apparatus including organic electroluminescent devices with high definition, various methods have been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 4507759 discloses a method for forming a layer of an organic material (an organic material layer) constructing an organic electroluminescent device into a desired pattern shape with good patterning accuracy. Specifically, a mask layer is formed on an organic material layer by photolithography process, so as to pattern the organic material layer by using the mask layer. The mask layer is formed by successively forming an intermediate layer containing a light absorption material and made of alcohol-soluble nylon and a resist layer, and processing a layered body of the intermediate layer and the resist layer by the photolithography process. Here, the light absorption material contained in the intermediate layer is provided for the purpose of preventing damage of the organic material layer caused by exposing light.
On the other hand, various organic compounds have been proposed for the purpose of improving efficiency and durability of organic electroluminescent devices. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-150236 discloses a fused polycyclic compound having an anthracene skeleton represented by the following general formula:
wherein R1 to R16 each represent a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted amino group, an aryl group that may have a substituent or a heterocyclic group that may have a substituent. However, at least one of R1 to R16 is a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted amino group, an aryl group that may have a substituent or a heterocyclic group that may have a substituent.